1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, a host device, and a memory system, in which the host device accesses a secret area storing secret data by authentication according to a certificate of the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an external storage device of a host device such as a personal computer, a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a video instrument, or a game instrument, there is known a memory device equipped with a flash memory.
The memory device used as an external storage device of various kinds of host devices includes a secret area 1 which is accessed only by an authenticated host device, for example, as shown in FIG. 1. When the host device includes a plurality of corresponding applications (videos, games, and so on), this secret area is divided into areas used for writing for the respective applications such as data for videos, data for games, and the like.